Impact
}} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Impact is the mega event of Season 1 of NoDQ CAW and the first mega event in the league's history. It hosts four matches, including a 2-out-of-3 falls main event between Superman and The Terminator for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The show's theme song was Cochise by Audioslave. Matches Man Versus Machine Challenge: Superman v The Terminator - Part One The match takes place in the back plaza of the NoDQ Stadium, with a sledgehammer in the center of the plaza and two cars parked nearby. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman takes the Terminator down with a hurricanrana but as he attempts to pick up the sledgehammer, the Terminator shoulder barges him down and grabs the sledgehammer, smashing away at Superman's car with it. Superman gains control of the sledgehammer and returns the favour, also hitting the Terminator with the sledgehammer a few times. The Terminator knocks Superman down and grabs the sledgehammer, which he uses against Superman's car. The two go back and forth for a while, exchanging sledgehammer assaults on the cars. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman strikes the Terminator repeatedly with the sledgehammer before going to town on the Terminator's car with it. The Terminator knocks Superman down and throws the sledgehammer at it. Superman responds by giving the Terminator a powerbomb, followed by a wind-up punch and another powerbomb. As Superman attacks the Terminator's car further, the Terminator applies a sleeper hold to his foe. Knocking Superman down, the Terminator returns with the sledgehammer to Superman's car and wails on it. Superman briefly gains control of the sledgehammer but the Terminator regains it and destroys Superman's car, picking up the first fall of the match. Winner of the first fall: The Terminator Street Fighter Showdown: Ryu v Ken The match is contested under Street Fight rules, thus weapons litter the ring. Ryu retrieves an earthenware statue, but Ken snatches it and smashes it over Ryu's face, bloodying Ryu early into the match. Ryu goes to retrieve a kendo stick, but Ken repeatedly bashes him with a trash can. Ryu steals the can and bashes Ken with it, leading to Ken bleeding from the face as well. Ryu goes to retrieve another weapon from under the ring. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ken applies a sleeper hold to Ryu, but Ryu fights out of it. The two exchange strikes with their bodies and the buckled trash can. Ken trips Ryu with a drop toe hold before getting Ryu in the corner to deliver a series of strikes. Ryu takes Ken down to the mat and then delivers a dropkick to the face as Ken is propped up in the corner, followed by a huge kick. Ken applies a Boston crab but thinks better of it, attempting instead a Poison Mist & Buzzsaw Kick, but Ryu ducks the mist not once but twice! The two exchange strikes once more until Ryu connects with a Poison Mist & Buzzsaw Kick of his own! Ryu covers Ken for the 3-count and the victory. Winner: Ryu Man Versus Machine Challenge: Superman v The Terminator - Part Two Back in the back plaza, the second part of the challenge is underway as the Terminator and Superman run rampant, smashing every obstacle in sight! }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} To begin with, the two ignore one another to focus on breaking windows, guardrails, benches and the like, until the Terminator starts a fight with Superman as the score is 7-5 in Superman's favour. The Terminator Irish whips Superman into a glass guardrail, causing it to explode into fragments, which counts as a point for the Terminator. As the score hits 16-11 i the Terminator's favour the pressure is on as both men are running out of items to break. The Terminator puts his effort into shattering a metal shutter, retrieving a mannequin from within to attack Superman with. As the Terminator makes his way back to Superman, Superman shatters another glass guardrail, the final object in the plaza, making the final score 18-17 in Superman's favour, meaning Superman has won the second fall and the match will now go to a third and decisive fall in the main event. Winner of the second fall: Superman Marvel Comics Massacre: Spider-Man v The Hulk The Hulk quickly overpowers Spider-Man, repeatedly punching him before delivering a spinebuster. The two brawl at the ringside area. The Hulk attempts to powerbomb Spider-Man into one of the ringside commentary tables, but Spider-Man counters the attempt into a back body drop, sending the Hulk crashing through the table! The Hulk doesn't stay down for long and takes the action back into the ring, but Spider-Man attacks with a Northern Lights-style takedown. The Hulk gives Spider-Man a stinkface in the corner of the ring before delivering a Dudley Dog. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Hulk delivers a Super Twisting Arm Breaker, taking a page out of Spider-Man's playbook, before delivering a Widow's Peak. Amazingly, upon covering Spider-Man, the Hulk doesn't even get a 1-count. Spider-Man locks in a sleeper hold, hurting the Hulk's head, but not forcing a submission from the jade giant. The Hulk delivers a Clothesline. Spider-Man counters the Hulk's top rope attack attempt with a super back drop, but receives another Clothesline for his troubles, which again fails to earn the Hulk a 1-count. Spider-Man delivers a Spidey Splash for a 2-count and then a Spidey Sense Suplex for the 3-count and the victory. Winner: Spider-Man The King of Horror: Freddy Krueger v Jason Voorhees v Michael Myers }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Wade announces that the match takes place "in the middle of nowhere". The three competitors start to go at one another inside the large metal container suspended over oblivion. Freddy Krueger smashes a crate over both of his opponents' heads before Irish whipping Michael Myers into the chain-link fence at the perimeter of the structure. Myers whips Jason Voorhees into the fence, then does the same to Freddy, then again to Jason. Freddy piledrives Myers on the reinforced steel floor twice, causing Myers to bleed before powerbombing Myers. Freddy applies an Iron Claw to Jason, causing Jason to bleed as well. Myers tries to Irish whip Freddy into the chain-link fence but Freddy reverses it. Freddy then aims a kick at Myers that dislodges the fence, allowing all three men access to the edge of the structure and an increased opportunity to hurl one another off the edge and into oblivion. Jason delivers a piledriver to Freddy, followed by a gutwrench suplex. Myers gives Freddy a back body drop. Myers delivers a 10/31 to Freddy before clotheslining Jason into the wall of the central structure. Myers atempts to Irish whip Jason off the edge of the structure but is reversed. Jason picks up Myers and delivers a scoop slam over the edge. Myers hangs on for dear life and pulls himself up right into a Crystal Lake Slap from Jason. Myers knocks Jason over the edge in retaliation and, as Jason clings on, Myers delivers a Running Chop Block to Freddy, which causes the Dream Master to teeter by the edge of the structure. Myers is knocked over the edge by Jason but Freddy attacks Jason before he can knock Myers into oblivion. Jason and Myers trade attacks, almost disposing of one another over the edge and into oblivion. Another Crystal Lake Slap from Jason to Myers is given a receipt in the form of a Running Chop Block. Myers and Jason dodge one another's shoves at the edge of the structure until a perfectly timed kick from Freddy boots Jason off the edge and into oblivion, with Jason having no time to react. Myers scales the central structure and Freddy follows. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy gives Myers repeated gutwrench suplexes, buckling the corner of the structure they stand onm as do the back body drop and pair of piledrivers Myers responds with. Myers delivers a 10/31, which causes the entire corner to collapse, before giving Freddy a Running Chop Block over the edge. Freddy desperately clings to the edge of the structure, but Myers relentlessly stomps at him until Freddy loses his grip and falls into oblivion, making Michael Myers the victor and the King of Horror. Winner: Michael Myers Man Versus Machine Challenge: Superman v The Terminator - Part Three The part, unlike the first two parts of the challenge, takes place in the ring in the NoDQ Stadium. The Terminator delivers a series of headbutts to Superman but Superman fights back in with a series of punches and a stalling suplex, followed by another suplex. The Terminator puts Superman in a stalling suplex of his own and holds it for much longer than Superman did. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman fights back at the Terminator with a series of big kicks. The Terminator turns a Test of Strength into a pinning Northern Lights suplex, which gets him a 2-count. A fisherman's suplex to Superman widens Terminator's lead and, despite Superman's attempt to fight back a Terminator Clothesline deals devastating damage. Superman's attempts to fight off the Terminator are repeatedly blocked until Superman is able to toss Terminator before delivering a wind-up punch and a series of big strikes. Superman makes an opening to deliver a Speeding Bullet. The Terminator gets back to his feet and gets another Speeding Bullet, but the Terminator is right back up again. The Terminator pushes the advantage over Superman until Superman knocks Terminator off the ring apron. The Terminator, keen not to lose the lead, delivers a low blow mule kick to Superman. Superman delivers a sumo chokeslam and applies a Fujiwara armbar but has to break the hold in the ropes. A gutwrench powerbomb sets up a leg lock but this hold is similarly broken Superman surprises the Terminator with a roll-up but only gets a 1-count. The Terminator fights back with a running Clothesline. Superman Irish whips the Terminator and, as the Terminator rebounds, performs a double handed choke. Superman delivers a Super STO and gets a very near fall for his efforts. The two jockey for position in the corner under Superman delivers a Top Rope Double Underhook Suplex, again earning a near-fall. A small package earns Superman another 2-count. The Terminator, incensed, delivers two Terminator Clotheslines in a row. Superman fights back but is given a third Terminator Clothesline. Superman muscles out of the Terminator's offence and delivers a Super STO to pick up the victory and retain his NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Superman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 1 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches Category:Mega Events